Yugi woman
by VannuroRB
Summary: Yami takes a think on something about Yugi. Puzzleshipping, yaoi, such and such. Happy Valentine's day!


Happy Valentine's Day everyone. Here's a quick suggestion that's better than reading this one shot; spend the day with someone you love! Hell, it doesn't have to be a boyfriend or girlfriend it can be your family and friends 'cause you love them too right?

But any who, I figured I couldn't leave the most romantic day out of my collection of festival on shots right? And it took me a matter of minutes to think of this (no joke) so I hope you like it. It's based on the doujinshi called Spirit room girls (I…forget who made it. Gomen).

And remember; spread da love!

* * *

><p>Yugi woman~<p>

Joey and Yugi sat on Yugi's bed deep on concentration as they played a video game, it didn't seem to matter what the blonde always figured there was a trick Yugi did in winning and he was going to find it and use it against his friend, Yugi played with Joey's requests and enjoyed playing the game with Joey. Yami stood by Yugi's side watching the screen and holding Yugi's drink, waiting for Yugi's win for another day.

'Yes!' Yugi cheered and punched a fist in the air while his friend whined.

'Damnit!' Joey sighed and hung his head 'You're impossible…I can see why Kaiba wants to duel you every time'.

Yugi gave a giggle and looked up as Yami held the cup out 'Here you are Aibou'.

'Oh thanks mou hitori no boku' Yugi took the drink and sipped it lightly with a sigh.

Joey watched them before humming 'Say…you two have been together since…last year or something?'

'Almost now' Yugi chirped happily.

'Right…' Joey then looked up to Yami 'Hey pharaoh, you know how much you go on about you love Yug for himself right?'

'That's right'.

'Well…if Yug was a chick, would you still love him?'

Yami stared at Joey before looking down at Yugi who was waiting for the answer just as much as Joey was, he stood in thought for a moment choosing his answer carefully before uttering 'I don't know'.

'You don't know?' Yugi repeated 'So you wouldn't like me as a girl?'

'Well…I probably would…but you're a boy now…so that's really hard to picture it'.

'So if I wanted a sex change you would leave me?' Yugi turned his head 'I feel hurt now…'

'No, I didn't…' Yami sighed and hung his head 'Thanks a lot Joey; I'm in the dog house now'.

Joey gave a chuckle 'Sorry, sorry' Joey apologised lightly.

* * *

><p>When it was later on in the night Yugi slipped into his bed and turned the light off so they were plunged into darkness, Yugi gave a sigh and turned to Yami who was watching him with his soft looking eyes, Yugi blushed lightly and pulled the covers around himself more tightly.<p>

'So…your room or mine tonight?' Yugi asked quietly as he closed his eyes lightly.

'How about yours' Yami chuckled as he brushed Yugi's hair 'You said you wanted me to play games with you…and my room doesn't have any games in it'.

'Okay' Yugi hummed under the touch and relaxed into his bed before falling asleep.

Yami watched and waited for Yugi to sleep, stroking his hair and watching his peaceful face move from side to side and occasionally twitch a small smile in content, Yami smiled back and ran his fingers over Yugi's cheek before moving down his neck and to his chest. Yami stared in thought before he moved his hands over to make a round shape.

"Yugi as a woman…" Yami thought trying to picture a Yugi wearing a skirt with breasts, he then gave a soft chuckle and closed his eyes "He would have tiny breasts…it would be adorable…"

Once they were both asleep they ended up spending time in Yugi's colourful and toy filled mind room; once they figured out when they fell asleep they would end up in their own mind rooms, it was easy to spend their nights in each other's presence, they were more or less with the other every single minute of the day.

Yugi was already setting the game he wanted to play with Yami up, one of the soft toys sat comfortably on his lap as he sat on the edge of his beanbag, another red beanbag was placed on the other side for Yami's seating. The male moved closer and let himself fall into the soft and moving bag, smiling as he watched Yugi's thoughtful face piece it together and his proud smile when he recovered a lost piece.

'Have you played this before Yami?' Yugi asked using his name this time—something he only did in private, which Yami didn't mind because of his cuteness.

'I don't think so Aibou' Yami observed the board 'We didn't…have these kinds of elaborate board games in my day'.

Yugi giggled as he added the final touches 'Then I'll tell you the rules. You have to get a Senet table or something'.

'Fair enough'.

Yugi taught him the rules before they started playing; Yugi had the upper hand seeing as he played the game many times before and Yami had never played before, but Yugi was kind enough to give Yami help when he needed it, and soon after a while Yami started to pick up on the game and didn't need Yugi's help as much.

During the game Yami felt his back tense and he looked over his shoulder at the door, he felt a strange presence, and since they were alone in Yugi's mind room it had to be coming from Yami's. Though what or who it was Yami wasn't sure.

'It's your turn Yami' Yugi then tilted his head 'Yami? What's wrong?'

'I…think I need to check something' Yami stood up 'Sorry, I'll try and be quick'.

Yugi watched Yami walk cautiously to the door before opening it and slipping out making sure to shut it behind him, Yugi bit his lip wondering if he should go with Yami and help him with whatever the problem was, but use would he be? He was too small and weak to fight off anything.

Yami opened his dark door and looked into the shadows with a small frown; the darkness didn't look appealing as well as the long and twisted corridors, the sight reminded Yami of the long and harsh times he spent alone in them, but he put those thoughts aside him and he walked inside trying to find the presence. However it didn't take him long to spot the noise at the sound of delicate footsteps.

'Yami!' Yugi shouted as he ran closer to him 'It's really dark in here!'

Yami stared as Yugi ran closer; wearing his usual black tank top with a yellow heart stretched over the lumps on his chest that could only be described as breasts, a pleated black skirt swinging around the tops of his thighs, long black stockings hugged his legs and he wore skimpy school shoes that Anzu wore. In short; Yugi was most definitely a woman.

Yugi stopped in front of Yami, his—or her—large amethyst eyes sparkled up at Yami before she clamped her hands together in a cute pleading way 'I was so confused…but now you're here Yami…don't leave me alone okay?'

Yami stayed silent as he stared at the new Yugi in front of him, he then lifted his hand and poked Yugi's forehead lightly, making Yugi giggle each time she was poked in the forehead. Yami was trying to get his head around what was in front of him, he then smiled and managed to smile a little making Yugi smile broadly.

'I get it…because of Joey…' Yami gave a soft laugh 'You're just my dream…you can't be real' Yami then looked down at the large breasts Yugi had and poked them 'For one thing…you wouldn't have these large of breasts'.

Yugi gave another giggle as she blushed and covered her chest with her arms 'Oh Yami…'

Yami jumped back 'D-Don't enjoy it!'

'Yami!' Yugi then lunged herself at Yami and hugged him tightly, Yami blushed furiously as he felt her chest push up against his body 'Please don't leave me in here…it's too dark…'

Yami turned his head and bit his lip "Oh man…if Yugi finds me here with a female him…he'll get suspicious…"

'_I find you here with a girl me! You really do want me as a girl! I hate you so much Yami!'_

"But what am I supposed to do? She's clinging on me like it's the end of the world!"

'Yami?' Yugi looked up at him with a cute look on her face which only made Yami flutter more in the chest—and somewhere else—'Won't you…give me a kiss?'

Yami tensed at the suggestion and flushed up more as Yugi closed her eyes and puckered her lips ready for a kiss, Yami bit his lip and glanced to the door before gently holding Yugi's shoulders as he leaned closer.

"One kiss…can't…hurt" Yami thought as he closed his eyes gently.

'Yami are you…?' Yugi stared at the sight in front of him.

Yami was holding another him—a female him—in his hands and sharing a long but loving kiss with each other, Yami opened his eyes at the sound of Yugi's voice and looked over to the pale and confused teen, he was about to say something when he pulled his lips away but Yugi shut the door quickly and ran off.

"Damnit!" Yami quickly took the female Yugi off him before hurrying out of his room and knocking on Yugi's mind room 'Yugi! Yugi let me in! It's not what it seems!'

Yugi was ignoring Yami as he sat in his mind room, hugging his body as he repeated what he had saw in his mind "Maybe I was wrong…maybe…Yami would prefer me as a girl" Yugi covered his face waiting for the tears to spring up "I…this is all…"

'Yugi please, I love you…please open the door' Yami pleaded through the door glancing at the female Yugi who stayed in the door of Yami's room 'It's not what it seems…'

Yami then stepped back as the door creaked open and one of Yugi's eyes peeked from the crack 'Go on then…'

'I…I love you Yugi' Yami whispered and tried to reach Yugi.

'Not what I wanted to hear' Yugi mumbled 'Why is she…' Yugi glanced over to the Yugi who was sorting her skirt out 'It…in your room?'

'You know how our rooms work when asleep…I must be dreaming about a girl you because of what Joey said…but that doesn't change anything' Yami gently touched the door and pushed it open some more 'I wouldn't care if you were a girl or a boy or a fish or anything…I love you Yugi, and that means I love every single bit of you, and I wouldn't change that for anything'.

Yugi found himself blushing and opening the door some more to reveal his body, if they were alone he would've forgiven Yami in a heartbeat and pulled him into a hug, but catching the girl Yugi play with her hair made Yugi frown again and turn to the pharaoh.

'Why were you kissing her?' Yugi demanded.

'Ah…uhh…well…how do I say this without sounding like a pervert?' Yami mused out loud rubbing the back of his head.

Yugi crossed his arms and gave him the answer 'Let me guess, you wanted to see what it was like kissing a girl me hmm?'

'Umm…sort of…that and she was being really cu-uhh…clingy. I think I prefer your lips and your boy body more than a girl'.

Yugi frowned some more 'So you're saying you wouldn't like me if I were a girl? Even after you just said it wouldn't matter?'

'What? No! No! A-Aibou I didn't mean it like-!'

Yugi then pulled Yami's arms to tug him closer so their lips could meet in a kiss, Yami didn't pass up on the kiss and held Yugi's face gently as he kissed him deeper both ignoring the girl Yugi who only gave a smile before disappearing, once they broke their kiss Yugi looked up at him with a smile.

'You really are silly Yami' Yugi whispered before hugging him as well 'But don't dream of me as a girl again okay? It was…creepy'.

'Agreed' Yami hugged Yugi back 'She had far too large breasts for you'.

Yugi rolled his eyes 'Sure Yami…'

* * *

><p>Yugi's far too manly to be a girl. Now Kaiba on the other hand…<p>

Dedications; come on this must be easy to guess. To everyone I love! If you can't think who that is, it's my family, my friends, my girlfriend, my teddy, my sweets, and of course my readers!

Review if you like!


End file.
